


July

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July

At the end of July, the hottest part of their summer, everyone was miserable. It was too hot to play outside, it was too dull to play inside, the theater was closed because the owner had finally quit hemming and hawing over it and had hired Alec to do a full restoration on the former movie palace; Alec apologized every day even as he excitedly left for work, sometimes with Derek and Laura in tow because helping Dad was better than boredom. Even if Derek was the only one who stayed to help, Laura sidling off to hang out at the Sheriff’s Station and watch the deputies come and go after collecting her sticker badge. She had a diary full of them, each dated for their acquisition. Peter wondered often if she would become a cop or a cop killer, taking badges as trophies. Alec had laughed at the comment but he had also bought Laura some Nancy Drew books the next day - better safe than sorry!

 

It was a particularly scorching Sunday. Alec couldn’t even joke about the dog days of summer. The woods were a sticky humid mess of bugs and cranky raccoons to the point everyone was close to home and just that much misery together was like rubbing sticks together - eventually a fire was going to break out and wreck everything. Alec was slumped in the kiddie pool; arms, legs, and head hanging out of it with just enough room for Derek’s feet and nearly one year old Cora to splash without drowning. Alec felt like everything was smothering and he just couldn’t take anymore.

“That’s it. I’m done.” Alec announced to his family - no! To the world.

Derek sat up, “My turn then!“ He called dibs on the kiddie pool before Laura could even twitch her foot over in the hammock with Talia.

Alec picked up Cora and carried her up onto the back porch with him, toweling them both off before putting her in her playpen and going inside. The drowsy afternoon muffled time for the family of werewolves until they sleepily started tracking the return of epic human dad Alec as his flip flops clapped out his wanderings around the backyard. It seemed to go on for days before the sounds of his industry faded and everyone slipped into a nap.

It’s the inarticulate shrieking of Uncle Peter that wakes everyone up. In fact it sends Laura and Talia diving out of the hammock which dumps them unceremoniously onto the ground. Derek almost pops the kiddie pool as his claws pop and he flails and Cora sits in her playpen wailing. Before everyone can fully hit panic mode and come to Peter’s aid his shrieking,while still high pitched, begins to form actual words.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WINE YOU LOUTISH HUMAN OH MY GODDDDDDDD!!” Peter caterwauls. “YOU’VE USED ALL OF IT!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE MY COLLECTION HERE WAS!??! OF COURSE YOU DONT YOU DRINK BEER!!!! YOU HAVE NO TASTE YOU HEEEEEEATHEN!!!!!“

Alec grimaced and snorted a laugh, “Wow… Now we know why it’s called wine.”

“Don’t you DARE be flippant with ME!” Peter seethed as his wife Suzanne rolled her eyes and shook her head fondly, soothing the twins.

“I invited you over for a BBQ All Hale Summer Fete, Peter. Not for you to try out for musical theater.” Alec smirked, tilting his head at his brother-in-law.

“Look, I’m entitled to my loud ass drama when you turned several incredibly expensive bottles of MY WINE into… Into…” Peter looks disgusted even saying the word, “Sangria.“

"I like sangria.” Suzanne chimes in, breezing outside to greet Talia who is shaking her head at her husband and brother.

“Don’t encourage him Suz!!” Peter snaps, picking an empty bottle up and caressing it sadly. “These were my babies.“

"He’s discounting his kids again Suzy, maybe you should remind him who gave birth?” Alec waggled his eyebrows at Peter who shoved his face away roughly.

“I hate you. I hate you with my whole being!” Peter half sobbed.

Alec threw an arm around Peter’s shoulders and side hugged him with a grin, “Don’t be a stick in the mud Petey. We can have a funeral for your ‘kids’ and bury them out back after dinner.“

Peter looks like he may hit Alec with the empty bottle of wine. Alec pats Peter’s stomach and winks at him, “Besides, I actually only used that one bottle of yours. I hid the rest. Good luck sniffing ‘me out!”

Peter covers his face and takes a deep healing breath because he has to remember all the reasons why he can’t murder Alec.

“Just for that - I’m marinating and grilling the steaks!” Peter hisses and shoves a laughing Alec off him before stalking into the kitchen to prep.

Talia slips her arms around Alec’s waist and shakes her head, “That wasn’t nice.“ She manages to choke out around suppressed laughter. “You love grilling.”

Alec winks at her, leaning in to whisper in her ear and maybe nibble it a little too, “Not in this heat. Besides, Peter’ll end up cooking everything now.“

Talia laughs and pushes Alec away, smacking him on the ass and sending him in to help in the kitchen. And of course Alec goes. Not because she’s the Alpha, but because bickering with Peter is how they bond. Also, he’s going to enjoy drinking all the sangria he made because it’ll drive Peter up a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Much like how when I write I imagine Alec as played by Joe Flanigan. For Suzanne, Peter's wife, I think Sarah Rafferty who plays Donna on Suits. Pretty much I try and get close to Donna without it being... yanno... Donna. But the Peter I write would never be able to give her up. ;)


End file.
